A single wire bus may be used to communicate data between host and client devices. Commands communicated between the host and the client devices may, in some instances, have a significant operational impact on the host, the client devices, and associated devices, systems, platforms, and operating environments. In general, data may be written and read between the host and the client devices. In some instances, a message including a command may be sent from the host to one or more of the client devices to invoke an action by the client device. Due to errors in communication, a message sent over the single wire bus may not be received correctly by a client device and/or data returned from the client device may be incorrect.
According to some write-read protocols, a message originator (e.g., a host) may receive an indication that a targeted client device received the message correctly and data returned by the client device is correct. However, the client device may still accept and act on an invalid message based on a communications error that the client device itself cannot detect.